


that's why they're called business socks

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, bottom!Goro, don't have sex with anyone who can't make you laugh, top!Akira, way too much foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just as Goro was debating whether to ask Akira if he would like to dance or just do something that didn't involve the Ghostbusters canon, Akira opened his mouth once more and said "Did you know that Flareon is the only fully evolved fire-type Pokémon who can't learn Solar Beam?""Ahem," Goro hesitated, briefly caught off guard. "Actually, as of generation seven, Flareon and Salazzle are the only fully evolved fire-type Pokémon that cannot learn Solar Beam."Goro meets Akira at his university's terrible Halloween party. Akira conveniently gives him an out from the party and the two of them hook up for the first time.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201





	that's why they're called business socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudMenaceBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudMenaceBird/gifts).



> CloudMenaceBird requested "a college AU, Shuake, NSFW First Time fic" and I haven't written NSFW in a long time and it took every ounce of my soul to not interrupt the actual sexy bits every five seconds with something hilarious. There's enough Shuake angst out there. Please enjoy this lighthearted sexual encounter.
> 
> Title is from [Business Time by Flight Of The Conchords.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqZcYPEszN8)

Goro Akechi would put his current time at his university's Halloween party somewhere in his top three worst experiences, and this was coming from a guy who had been shot in the leg at least once.

The party was bland. Uninteresting. The only good thing about it was that he'd been able to go as himself - or, more accurately, as his Ace Detective persona - because his fellow students simply thought that it was just an accurate costume. He'd actually wanted to go as one of the characters from Phoenix Ranger Featherman R, but the detective agency's PR team told him to "not even go there" and Goro valued his paycheck that little bit more than creative freedom.

He checked his watch. He'd been there for an hour and he'd mostly just stolen half the pretzels from the snack table and made polite small talk with people who came across him stealing said pretzels. Was an hour long enough to bow out gracefully?

"Goro!"

A fresh handful of pilfered pretzels stuffed in his mouth, Goro spun on his heel to see his classmate Makoto Niijima heading towards him with a group of people in bright costumes following her closely. Said people were clad in matching golden booty shorts, black crop tops with "BUSTIN' MAKES ME FEEL GOOD" emblazoned on them in bold white text, and bright yellow platform trainers.

He chewed furiously.

"Goro!" Makoto repeated cheerily, closing the distance between them. "I have some friends I want you to meet!"

Goro recognised none of them. Was he meant to? Oh no. He swallowed his mouthful of pretzels.

"Nice to meet you," he lied, extending his hand to the person nearest to him.

"Hey," the person grinned at him, shaking his hand vigorously. "I'm Akira."

The first thing that Goro noticed about Akira, aside from his devilishly garish outfit, was the mop of unruly black curls on his head. This was closely followed by the mischievous smirk on his face, the tattoo of a black and white cat on his upper bicep, and the laser pointer gun he was holding that was labelled "BUSTIN GUN".

Goro had no idea what to make of it.

"I'm Goro," he replied.

As soon as Akira let go of Goro's hand, the blonde haired girl grabbed it an equally fervent handshake. "I'm Ann, and this is Ryuji and Shiho!"

A blonde man and dark-haired girl waved at Goro. He gave them a polite wave back.

"So what are you studying, Goro?" Shiho asked him.

"Criminal Justice and Criminology," he smiled. "How about you?"

"Oh, Ryuji and I study Sports Science together! I mean, there are other people in the class, but we're studying the same degree," she giggled nervously.

Sports Science? Fascinating. Like being a jock with a hidden nerdy reputation or something like that. Goro didn't know. He was tired and bored and just wanted the DJ to stop playing The Monster Mash on repeat.

"Ann is studying Fashion Journalism," Makoto added. "And Akira's studying..."

She trailed off. Goro perked up.

"... Equine Science," Makoto reluctantly finished.

Goro frowned. "Equine Science?"

"Oh yeah," Akira gave him a wink. "I can tell you fun horse facts, such as how they have hooves. Four of them."

"I could tell you that for free. I think you should call the university's accounting department and demand your 535,800 yen tuition fee back."

The group continued talking for a while. Goro only paid as much attention as was needed to look like an active participant in the conversation, but there was something about the party's lights twinkling off Akira's booty shorts that kept drawing his eye to them.

Or at least, that was what he was telling himself.

Makoto was eventually called away by one of the university's student union members to sort out a fight in the bathroom and Ann and Shiho left to, and Goro quoted, "tear up the dancefloor", leaving him alone with Akira and Ryuji.

"So," Ryuji scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Ya got any brothers or sisters?"

"No," Goro replied flatly.

Before Ryuji could retaliate, a tall blue-haired man covered in chalk dust and wearing a tattered bathrobe approached the group.

"Ryuji," the man said sincerely. "I request your help with the slushie machine."

"Ya broken it again, dude?"

"No, I simply wish to requisition it. For art."

Ryuji grinned. "I'm so in, my dude."

"Thank you," the man bowed his head gratefully.

"Mako-chan's been in the bathroom for about five minutes now, so I'd say you have five minutes to requisition the slushie machine," Akira said through a mouthful of 'spooky brownies' that were just normal brownies with the word "BOO" written on top. "I'll keep an eye out. Oh, Yusuke, Goro, Goro, Yusuke."

"It's nice to meet you," Goro said for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

Akira gestured between the two in a vague attempt to convey an introduction. "Yusuke's the fifth member of our Ghostbusters cosplay."

"I am a slutty ghost," Yusuke nodded sagely.

That was the extent of the entire conversation between Goro and Yusuke, as Ryuji grabbed the latter by the elbow and hauled him away across the room. Akira was now making his way through one of the bowls of pretzels that Goro had yet to get his hands on, completely oblivious to Goro's dire need to get far away from this party.

Akira wordlessly offered the pretzel bowl to Goro, who accepted a handful. The two of them continued on like this for a short while, silently sharing savoury snacks while a terribly-remixed version of the The Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack blared in the background.

Eventually, Goro asked about Akira's Halloween costume, which lead to Akira outlining the entire Ghostbusters universe canon to Goro in an attempt to explain his attire.

"So your entire outfit boils down to you taking one line from the Ghostbusters theme song out of context and pairing it with short shorts?" Goro raised an eyebrow.

Akira smiled proudly. "Yep!"

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

Just as Goro was debating whether to ask Akira if he would like to dance or just do something that didn't involve the Ghostbusters canon, Akira opened his mouth once more and said "Did you know that Flareon is the only fully evolved fire-type Pokémon who can't learn Solar Beam?"

"Ahem," Goro hesitated, briefly caught off guard. "Actually, as of generation seven, Flareon and Salazzle are the only fully evolved fire-type Pokémon that cannot learn Solar Beam."

Akira narrowed his eyes. "Hang on."

He pulled his phone out from where it was stashed inside his sock.

Goro furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you always keep your phone in your shoe?"

"Mm," Akira made a noncommittal sound. "These shorts have no pockets."

It was a sound argument. Akira poked his tongue out between his lips in concentration. Goro found himself weirdly drawn to the action and instead chose to focus elsewhere, settling on Akira's ensemble.

"Business socks?" Goro tilted his head to read the words printed on the other man's socks. "What are business socks?"

"Oh, you know," Akira looked up from his phone and smirked. "The socks stay on during business hours."

Goro had no idea what he meant. "Business hours?"

"You know."

"I don't."

"Sex, Goro. The socks stay on during sex."

"O-oh," Goro cleared his throat. "I see."

"Hey," Akira put the bowl of pretzels back down on the buffet table and slid his phone back into his sock. "Wanna go somewhere quieter?"

"Do you actually have any particular place in mind?" Goro asked.

Akira shrugged. "I was thinking my bedroom?"

Goro snorted. "Are you usually this forward?"

"I don't know, is it working?"

Goro looked Akira up and down. He was attractive, sure, but he was also covered in glitter. If Goro went back to his bedroom, he would also probably end up covered in glitter, and that was an entire problem of its own. Goro had yet to get his vacuum cleaner to work.

Normally, Goro would say no. As a general rule, he didn't go to any secondary location without any fewer than two people accompanying him. However, he was incredibly close to snapping and throwing a chair at the DJ as they queued up The Monster Mash for the umpteenth time that night, and an out was an out.

"I'm in."

Akira let out a stunned laugh. "Really?"

"Anywhere is better than here," Goro was already striding towards the exit. "Let's go."

* * *

Akira unlocked the door to his dorm with a flourish, but stopped short of actually opening the door.

"Goro," he addressed the man stood next to him sincerely. "You understand that I'm inviting you in to, like, bang, right?"

Goro had long made peace with that fact on the short walk over. It was Halloween. He deserved to get laid. Probably. "Yes."

"Nice!" Akira's face lit up and he flung open his door. "Bienvenido a la casa de Akira."

His dorm room was small but cosy, with posters of various pop culture icons and polaroids of Akira and his friends plastering the walls. Goro would have taken the time to stop and appreciate the décor, but he was far more preoccupied with getting his hands on Akira.

Kissing him was surprisingly easy. Akira was receptive, leaning into Goro's touches, hooking his fingers into Goro's waistband to pull him closer and moving to kiss down his jaw and neck. Goro tilted his head back to allow him easier access, running his hands up Akira's exposed torso as he tentatively nipped at the base of Goro's neck.

The all-too familiar pangs of arousal began to stir in the pit of Goro's stomach.

Akira pulled away, apparently following the same train of thought. "Bed?"

Goro glanced around. The space in Akira's room was mostly taken up by his bed, so it was a bit like asking if they'd rather fuck on the bed or outside in the corridor, but it was still nice of him to ask. "Sure."

They moved to the bed in unison, stumbling over each other as they attempted to continue kissing while on the move. Goro wound up lying on his back with Akira hovering over him, his hands hungrily exploring Goro's body like he would vanish at any moment.

"Fuck," Akira paused. "I forgot to take off my shoes."

Goro stifled a laugh. "Me too."

The two of them halted, scrambling to take off their shoes and resume the kissing as soon as possible.

"Where should I put my shoes?" Goro asked politely.

Akira snatched them out of his grip and threw them into some far-off corner of his room, lowering himself in one smooth motion to capture Goro's mouth in a messy kiss. Goro kissed him back hard, licking along Akira's lower lip and working his tongue into his mouth the second his lips parted. Akira moaned into the kiss and grabbed at the front of Goro's coat.

"Goro," Akira panted. "Coat. Off."

Goro obliged, shrugging his arms out of his outerwear. He didn't get very far, given that he was lying entirely upon his coat, and he laughed awkwardly. Akira smiled down at him, his unruly hair framing his face.

"I swear I'm usually more charming than this," Goro said.

Akira nibbled on Goro's earlobe. "It doesn't have to be perfect, dude."

The casual use of "dude" midway through foreplay almost killed Goro's arousal, but his sheer will to get laid won out. He traced a finger up the curve of Akira's spine, earning himself a low breathy moan from the other man. Akira dipped his head again to kiss Goro's neck, who moved his hands to pull Akira's shirt up and over his head.

The shirt was quickly followed by Akira practically ripping off his own shorts, leaving him in nothing but his underwear and his socks. Goro felt overdressed in comparison.

"A turtleneck? How formal." Akira smirked, pulling the sweater up over Goro's head.

"It's cold," Goro pointed out. "I'm simply being sensible."

"Don't worry," Akira folded up Goro's sweater and placed it on top of his bedside table. "I'll warm you up."

His hands moved to the top of Goro's trousers and Akira teasingly ran his fingers along the top of Goro's waistband. He thrust up against the air desperately, seeking more contact. He felt like he was about to burst. He briefly wondered if he could come untouched. That would certainly ruin the mood, though.

Akira's fingers deftly undoing his zipper brought him back to reality and he moaned involuntarily. The noise spurred Akira on and he hurried to remove Goro's trousers, tugging them down past his thighs and practically fighting the garment in the process.

There was absolutely nothing sexy about the action. While grateful for the distraction, Goro decided to speed things up by removing his trousers himself, taking his socks off as he did so. Akira simply sat back and watched him.

"Do you plan on removing your socks?" Goro asked.

"I already told you," Akira grinned. "The socks stay on during business hours."

"Fine."

Goro resigned himself to the fact that he was going to fuck a man who kept his socks on during sex.

Closing the distance between them again, Akira planted kisses down Goro's neck and chest. There was a moment of brief hesitation before Akira bowed his head to kiss at Goro's nipple, trailing circles around it with his tongue and daringly nipping at the sensitive skin, causing Goro to grab a handful of Akira's hair and tug hard. Akira growled. The noise sent a jolt of excitement through Goro's dick. Akira kissed his way lower, Goro's hand still loosely buried in his hair.

"Hey, so," he looked up at Goro from where his face was hovering right above Goro's crotch. "It's cool if I touch you, right?"

Goro nodded furiously. He was aching to be touched - he felt like a spring pulled taut, ready to snap at any moment.

"You sure?" Akira asked.

"Akira," Goro murmured from between clenched teeth. "I would gladly sign a formal contract if it meant that you would touch me right now."

He took the not-so-subtle hint, leaning up to kiss Goro while the two of them fumbled blindly to finally rid themselves of their underwear. The socks remained on.

Once again, Akira drifted lower, moving to lick a stripe up the length of Goro's cock. The sensation was both overwhelming and not enough at the same time and he arched his back, yearning for further contact. The other man used one hand to pin Goro's thigh to the bed, taking his cock in the other hand and starting to pump, slowly and teasingly, eliciting all sorts of wanting moans and mewls from the Ace Detective.

"If you don't hurry up, I think I'm going to die," Goro managed to breathe out.

Akira chuckled lowly, his hand speeding up. Goro attempted to buck upwards to match his pace but Akira held him firmly against the bed, leaving Goro to thread one hand through Akira's hair and pull him closer for a passionate kiss while eagerly digging the fingers of his other hand into the bed sheets.

Somewhere in the middle of the lust-filled haze that was Goro's mind, he suddenly realised that he was far closer to the edge than he wanted to be, and he moved to still Akira's hand.

"Mm," he managed coherently.

The movement was enough to get his point across, as Akira moved back and reached over to his bedside table instead, rummaging around in the drawer until he located a condom and a bottle of lubricant.

"I'm clean," he said, unprompted. "This just leads to less mess."

Goro wasn't going to argue. He was at that stage of 'stupidly horny' where he'd do basically anything as long as it meant he got to orgasm at the end.

"Uh," Akira continued. "Who's topping?"

"You can."

"Oh, nice."

The reply came out as nonchalantly as someone who was simply discussing the weather. Goro leaned it to press a kiss to Akira's neck to hide his smile at how casual Akira was about everything, while Akira opened the lid of the lubricant bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Are you ready?"

Goro nodded into the crook of Akira's shoulder.

"Verbal consent, please, Mr. Goro."

"Fucking do it already."

"That counts."

Akira lowered his hand to press a finger against the tight ring of muscle, gently but firmly working his way inside. Goro bit back a gasp and buried his face into Akira's neck, distracting himself from the discomfort by sucking a dark bruise into the skin. After a short while, Akira slipped a second finger inside, eliciting a growl from Goro.

"Too much?" Akira asked softly.

Shaking his head, Goro busied himself with biting and kissing Akira's neck. The sensation of someone else's fingers in him wasn't unpleasant, merely uncomfortable, and was still thrilling enough to send waves of arousal coursing through his body. Goro ground down against Akira's fingers.

"Someone's eager," Akira murmured.

Goro could only nod, still riding Akira's hand. More. He wanted more.

His wish was quickly granted as Akira withdrew his hand, leaving Goro feeling empty. He whined.

"Just hold on a moment," Akira said. Goro could hear the smile in his voice and the crinkling of the condom wrapper, and he focused on Akira's carefully paced breathing, his own shallow breathing, his heartbeat in his ears. He could faintly hear the thump of the bass playing at the disco in the distance.

He inhaled. Akira smelt like a mixture of cinnamon and coffee. His skin was warm and slightly sticky with sweat. Goro took a moment to admire Akira's physique, running a finger softly over a scar on Akira's abdomen. Goro gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back for deciding to hook up with someone who had great personal hygiene and a sense of humour.

"Ready?" Akira asked again.

Moving back to make eye contact with Akira, Goro nodded, and then added "Yes!" before the other man could once again request verbal confirmation.

Akira pulled Goro onto his lap, reaching underneath them both to carefully line the head of his cock up with Goro's entrance and slowly push himself in.

The pressure was simultaneously uncomfortable and gratifying. He wrapped his arms around Akira's shoulders to steady himself, turning his head to give him another kiss before gradually settling himself down on Akira's cock until it was fully inside of him.

He inhaled.

"Move."

Akira did so, pushing his hips upwards and grinding hard into Goro. Letting out a slew of swear words and various praises to God under his breath, Goro timed his own movements carefully, riding Akira in time with his thrusts. It took him a little while to get used to the feeling of being fucked, but the pleasure quickly overrode whatever pain there was, and Goro lost himself in the sensation. Akira was all around him, inside him, encompassing him, and he decided that he could get used to this.

Goro felt a hand brush over his thigh and Akira once again wrapped his hand around his cock, striking up a similar rhythm to his thrusting.

"Akira," Goro moaned. "Oh, fuck."

Akira was remarkably composed for someone who was currently putting a hundred and ten percent effort into fucking another guy. "You're so fucking good, Goro."

Throwing his head back in pleasure, Goro let out an unrestrained moan. Akira took the opportunity to kiss Goro's neck again, biting a path across his collarbones and leaving a tiny trail of love bites in his wake.

The combined stimulation from Akira's cock, hand, and mouth was more than enough to send Goro over the edge, leaving him with only a few seconds to warn Akira of his approaching climax before coming hard over his own stomach. Akira only smirked against his skin as his own movements became more erratic, thrusting frantically into Goro before fully burying himself inside as he came with a moan that was loud enough for send tremors of pleasure through Goro's cock again.

They sat there for a moment, Goro relaxing all his muscles and going slack against Akira.

"Mm," Akira spoke into Goro's shoulder. "I'm going to have to get an apology card for the neighbours."

Goro laughed, running his fingers through the edge's of Akira's hair and loosely twirling it around his fingers. "I'm sure they'll forgive you. It's Halloween, after all."

"Isn't Christmas the holiday for forgiving?"

He shrugged. "Christmas, Halloween, it's all the end of the year."

Akira eventually hefted Goro up and off his lap, with Goro issuing a disappointed groan at the loss of contact between the two, and set about cleaning up.

Once the two of them were relatively clean, Akira flopped back down on the bed next to Goro, who had made himself a comfortable nest out of Akira's bed sheets.

"Are you staying the night?" he asked.

Feeling delightfully boneless and being about three seconds away from falling asleep, Goro mumbled something affirmative. The other man chuckled, crawling into the bed next to him and pulling him close, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Goro's hair.

"Goodnight, Goro."

* * *

Goro awoke to the morning sun shining directly on his face, causing him to grumble and attempt to bury his face in the pillow he was laying on. It took him a moment to realise that he wasn't alone in bed, and another moment to realise that he wasn't in his bed, before the sore but pleasurable ache in his backside reminded him of the events of last night.

"Morning," Akira said.

He looked ridiculous. His hair was somehow more messed up than it was yesterday and the glitter he had been wearing was smeared over his face and chest. Goro assumed that he was probably also covered in glitter and mentally apologised to his shower's drain.

"Good morning," Goro replied.

"Sleep well?"

"Well enough."

Akira beamed. Still not quite fully awake, Goro's attention was drawn to a display cabinet on the wall.

"You have the limited edition New Year print Phoenix Ranger Featherman R figures?" he asked in disbelief. "Those sold out in five minutes."

"I have my ways," Akira winked. "Also I pulled an all-nighter, camped outside the store, and bribed the employees to let me in ten minutes early."

Goro was a little bit jealous. The New Year print figures easily fetched upwards of 150,000 yen for the secondhand models alone and Akira just happened to have three of them, new, in-box. "Aren't you worried that they'll get stolen?"

"You're the first person I've had in my bedroom who isn't one of my best friends."

"Ah, so you seduced me in order to make me the sole suspect."

Akira clicked his tongue. "Bingo."

Stretching in what little space he had in Akira's bed, Goro sighed. "I suppose this is the part where I quietly collect my belongings and do the walk of shame back to my own dorm?"

"Nope," Akira laughed, rolling out of his bed and straight onto the floor. "Happy November. Get your coat and pants on, we're going out for pancakes."

Goro decided that he could definitely make a habit out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> [narrator's voice] and then the two of them, covered in glitter and with the best post-sex hair, went to get pancakes at the university's diner. Makoto walked in, spotted them, put 2 and 2 together, and put her head in her hands.


End file.
